The Monster Inside
by TristanLuver
Summary: Its a short story about abusive fathers, i thought this would fit well for HG


Um i pretty much own everything becuz i just made it ALL up.  
  
A*N:Hey ya'll i've written stories on HG before, but this is something i had  
to do for school and i thought i should post it here ( becuz its the best show)  
and maybe get some feedback on how i can fix it or any advice or tips are  
more then welcome! But yea read on my youngans.. lol  
  
  
  
  
The Monster Inside  
  
  
There he goes again. I don't understand why my mom doesn't just leave that sleezball. All he does is yell and hit,   
he's not even a father. Fathers are supposed to show love and support. All my dad shows is his fist.  
When did he become so cruel? What have we ever done to him to deserve this horrible life? I remember  
he used to kiss me goodnight. Now he can't even look me in the eye without turning away and taking another gulp  
of his beer. Why can't he be like other fathers?  
  
My dad used to be normal. He was a 4th grade teacher that everyone loved. He had plenty of friends,   
a wife who loved him dearly and a daughter who thought he could save the world. He was a tall, slim, clean  
cut man who never would be seen without a smile on his face. All his students thought highly of him and got  
nothing but compliments on how on task he was with life. My mom and him were planning on having another baby.  
I had my fingers crossed for a brother but my dad only wanted another girl, just like his little Marie.   
If only he still thought and acted that way now.  
  
Ever since a students parent charged my dad for sexually harassing the parent's daughter, he has been  
living at home with no job. I think that's when he changed. He was gaining weight because he never left the couch  
and the only reason he would get up was to get beer. My mom was pregnant and looking forward to a little baby girl.  
The problem was my dad wasn't up to having a new child in the house. He'd yell at my mom for sleeping around with guys,   
when my mom and I were both aware he was the one who wanted a girl in the first place. He'd drive around town curving into   
other neighbor's lawns because he was drunk and we'd get calls in the middle of the night complaining he was causing too   
much trouble. So my mom would go find him and take him home. He wasn't too thrilled about having a "woman" take care of him.   
  
One night he'd come home late, drunk, and looking for someone to start crap with. My mom was at the hospital   
because she was having problems with the baby. So here I was, home alone, listening to my dad hitting the walls and   
kicking the cat. He walked into my room and picked me up by my hair. I screamed for him to let me go, but all he did was slap me across   
the face. I fell smack onto the floor, my nose bleeding. I started crying and all my dad saw was weakness. So he dragged me out of   
my room and into the kitchen. He threw me in a chair and grabbed a beer. He started lecturing me on how I never followed the rules   
of the house, how I was an embarrassment to the family and how it was my fault he didn't have a job. I turned my head away disgusted  
by the way he was talking to me. He stopped mid sentence, looked at me, and threw me off the chair onto the floor. I scrambled onto my   
feet and prayed for someone to knock on the door. It never came. My dad pushed me into the wall and left me there. My nose was bleeding  
I had a cut on my arm and bruises on my face from hitting the wall. I stayed against the wall, until my dad collapsed onto the couch and   
falling quickly a sleep. I walked quietly to my room and closed my door. I was so scared he'd wake up again so I walked into my closet   
and shut the sliding door. I cried my self to sleep.   
  
When my mom got home that morning, I told her everything that happened. She told me she'd talk to the  
police and get rid of him. So there my mom and I were. Being hit everyday, no one knowing what's going on in our home,   
everyone thinking we are perfectly fine. I'd come to school each day a new bruise to make up a lie about. I could never  
really tell them what happened. They'd all look at me like I had 3 heads. I just wanted to be like every other kid with   
a normal father. Normal, that word was foreign to me. I don't even know what that word means.  
I wish I did.  
  
My mom had her baby. She named her Andrea Marie Sanders. My dad hates the name, surprise, surprise.   
He's never grateful. I've lost all hope in him. My mom though, she's still trying to hold onto something that isn't there.   
He's not the man I grew up to love. He's a monster inside this body that looks like my dad.  
  
My dad went too far this time. He killed my mom. She had come home from a friends house, and he was down right angry at   
her for leaving the baby with an irresponsible kid; me. They had a big fight on how I'm more mature then him. He threw her to the other   
side of the room, and threw a toaster at her head. She sat there like she wasn't hurting, and this only made my dad want to hurt her more.   
He went to their room and grabbed his gun. My mom and I both new he would never fire it at her. But he did. I stood there and watched my mom die in an instant.   
My dad dropped the gun and turned to me. He ran out of the house leaving my mom there. I went to call 911 and the ambulance came to get her. Me and Andrea both d  
rove in the back of the ambulance with my mom. She was already dead when we got there. I sat there crying until my neighbor came to take me and Andrea home.   
  
How can anyone kill the one person they were suppose to be with forever? How can one man change my life forever? I don't even  
know the answers to these, but I wish I did. My father is in jail for murder and abuse. People look at me like I'm weird, and I'm never going   
to be able to fit in anywhere. Andrea and I are both living in a foster home with 6 more children. It's not the best life, I can tell you that, but   
at least I'm not scared stiff at night anymore. I'm finally able to sleep at night knowing he' locked away somewhere, where he cant touch Andrea or me ever again. 


End file.
